Attempted and Failed
by Breathesgirl
Summary: What happens during the Nevada take over when Vampire Sookie is in on the defence of the great state of Louisiana? Disclosure Outtake. One shot.


**I'm not quite happy with how this one goes. I feel it is lacking something. Since I have no beta (I am interested in finding one to bounce ideas off of and to find the mistakes I miss) I need ya'll to tell me, constructively please, what you think it needs. I don't mean lemons because this one isn't about getting their sexual lust fulfilled, it's about the takeover attempt by Felipe De Castro.**

* * *

It was October now, the nights were a little longer and everything in her life was finally falling into place.

She worked at Fangtasia when she had to, her family and friends from her human life were talking to her again, she was gaining more independence as she proved herself to her Maker and earned more trust as she proved herself to others. Afterlife was good to her.

They had been seeing strange vampires, and had heard reports from pack masters of unknown Weres and shifters, in the area for weeks. Everyone was nervous and less trusting because of the nervousness.

Sookie was in the office she shared with Pam at Fangtasia when it happened again. She had another vision.

_Fangtasia burning. Sheriff's not surrendering, being staked or beheaded. The Queen and her children dead. Most of the vampires she knew dead or on bended knee before a caped figure standing in the shadows. Eric and Pam dead, her on a leash at the caped figure's feet. A were tiger? A greasy looking vampire with a smirk that just smacked of evil intentions!_

When she came back from the vision Eric was there with her, holding her, prepared for her return with a glamoured donor.

She struck without preamble and had to be pulled away before she went too far. Eric healed the donor and sent him back out to the bar with orders to drink his orange juice, eat and go home to bed.

After she explained what she saw they called the Queen. She was NOT happy! No way was she going to let some second rate vampire take over HER state!

They left for New Orleans that day and rose in the Queen's compound. Plans were made, traps set.

Somehow word got out that the Queen would be in a different state that weekend. She was even seen to board her plane and disembark in Texas. What wasn't seen was her changing her appearance and boarding a regular flight back to Louisiana.

Texas had already flown in and met her at the airport so they could drive in together.

Texas, and Mississippi, already had forces in place across the state, ready to step forward and remove the threat the moment word was sent to do so.

It was a glorious fight!

Sookie was in love!

During a momentary lull in the action around him Eric watched his child. Sookie was a whirlwind of motion: Never seeming to stop. Many were ended or pushed away by her blade. He smiled and nodded, "_yes, I trained her well," _ he thought.

He had trained her well. She knew where her enemies were at all times. She may have gotten a nick or two but none got even close to ending her.

Her blades were quick to move, hardly seen at all because her movements were so swift.

Her first kill didn't even see his death approaching as her blade sliced quickly and cleanly through his neck. I don't think he even had a chance to register surprise before his ashes were being scattered by the breeze she left as she went on to her next victim.

The only thing she had known to be 100 percent true coming into this battle was that she loved a good battle and this was definitely a good one, at least in her estimation. All who were a part of the invading horde were fair game, vampire or not.

Even the great Quinn met the end of her blades once or twice. He was not impressed. He simply wanted to fulfill the debt to his bastard of a debt holder and be done with the whole mess.

It was almost over now, only a few were left standing. They were watching, and listening, to the Tiger's stand against the whirling dervish none of them had a name for yet.

He was growling, loudly, at the pain spreading through his body. Most of the pain was from her blades. He had been thrown back into a wall a time or two but once you're down they usually leave you alone. Not her. She would fight around where he had fallen and be on him once he had risen from the floor, never giving him a chance to make it further than a few steps from the wall before she would nick him again.

She was playing with him now, taunting him. Her fangs were down when she stopped before him. She swept her arm, motioning around the room at the disabled and fallen, "This is what happens when you try to invade the great state of Louisiana.

Go back to your Master and tell him we'll have none of that."

He, along with the two remaining of the invasion party, were put on the next flight to Nevada to report their failure and face the punishment for their failure.

FIN


End file.
